Guitar Edward
by MyAngel.1918
Summary: Bella finds a guitar in Edwards room and he begins to play. Just random, meaningless fluff! Short ONESHOT!


**Hi everyone! Just at this moment I'm in love with acoustic music and I decided to write a little story about it. **

**I'm that type of girl that fall for every guy with a acoustic guitar in his hands and a voice like a God. So this story is for everyone else out there that just like me swoons over every guy with an guitar!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this story. I wish I did but I don't**

* * *

><p>It was actually the first time that I noticed something else in Edward's beautiful, golden room besides the sofa, the audio system and of course the amazing view into the woods.<p>

In the corner closest to the audio system I saw a very expensive looking guitar, leaning against the wall. I was a brown acoustic guitar.

"Edward I didn't know that you played the guitar." I told him.

We had recently just come into the room and sat now down in the golden sofa. Edward followed my eyes that glance and then he looked back at me.

"Well I don't really do so…" he said and just shrugged.

"But can you play?" I asked.  
>"Sure, a couple of chords I guess." Edward told me. I seemed a little weird to me that Edward tried to just shrugg it of but I didn't let it go so easy.<p>

"Would you play for me?"I asked och smiled at him, looking into his deep, amber eyes.

"I would do anything for you." Edward then stood up walked over to his guitar and picked it up. He also took a small, red thing that I realized were a plectrum. He then sat down beside me again.

"What do you want me to play?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know." I didn't wich songs were made for the acoustic guitar…

"Then I'll just try something out." He said and started to pitch the strings. He knew exactly how the strings should sound, one of the benefits with having perfect hearing.

He looked at me, took a deap breath and then began to play.

The song was beautiful, of course. Edward had after all an excellent taste in music.

He plucked the strings and his eyes were almost closed. I noticed that his mouth sometimes moved and I assumed that he sang along to the comp. I frowned a little at that, I wanted to hear his wonderful voice.

"Sing for me." I encouraged him in a low voice and he glanced up at me with a tiny smirk on his face before he lowered his head once again and started to sing.

Just like the comp the lyrics were beautiful. As was Edward when his long, white fingers played with the strings and his mouth moved in the most delicate ways. I couldn't even describe his voice any fair way. It was smooth, melodical and he put the original singer to shame. I was mesmerised.

When he finished the spell was broken and he looked up at me with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice seeming a little unsecure.

"Wow." Was the only thing that I could say.

"It was good then?" Edward asked.

"I can't describe it… You're amazing Edward."

"I'm glad you liked it." He told me.

I then frowned again. "Edward, why are you so insecure about your guitar skills?" He didn't seem to have the same confidence as when he played the piano.

"As I told you I don't play much and just can a few chords. My knowledge about the guitar isn't the same as with the piano. And I guess that I'm more of a piano man." He said and smirked at the last part.

"Well I think that you are fantastic at both." I told him sincerley.

"Thank you." Edward said. "You know, you're really good for my self-confidence."

I took his hand in mine and started to trace my fingertips over his knuckles and his fingers. "Would you play some more for me?" I asked.

"For you, always." He said before taking back his hand and starting a new song.

This song was in the same mood, maybe a little lighter. I come to realize that it were the slightly sader or darker songs that after all were to most beautiful.

Once again Edward looked absolutley stunning as he strum the guitar but this time he had his eyes set on mine. After maybe half the song he started to sing along again.

Once again the lyrics were beautiful and it felt like he sang to me and the words flow right into my heart.

I loved this man. Actually I loved this man so much that after he strummed the last chord I crushed my lips against him, not thinking about the guitar between us.

Edward first seemed surprised but soon responded, kissing me back with passion. He put the guitar down and then slowly laid me back on the sofa, not breaking our kiss.

"I'll take it as you liked it." He whispered a bit breathless and then continued his kisses down my throat.

"Mm…" I mumbled, not really being able to form words at this momet.

After a while he sat us back up and I tried to slow down my heart. "Will you play one more song for me?" I asked him.

"I need to get you home." Edward said glancing on the clock on the small table.

"Please." I begged him. "Just one song."

"Fine then." He murmured. He then kissed my forehead before picking up his guitar and starting to play a new song.

This song wasn't as complicated as the others but it had a lot of feelings in it. Edward didn't sing along to it and the way he furrowed his brows made his face look… sad.

When he was finished I leaned over to him and caressed his cheek with my hand. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." Edward said and took my hand, holding it firmly against his cheek. His beautiful face weren't creased anymore.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"I'm perfect. It's a beautiful song but it remindes me of a hard time in my life." He explained.

"You didn't have to play it if it makes you upset." I told him.

"But I wanted to, as I told you it's a beautiful song." He smiled down at me.

About fifteen minutes later or so we stood in front of the door to my house, saying goodnight.

"Goodnight, love." He said and gently pressed a kiss to my lips.

I sighed in happiness. "Goodnight Edward. And thank you for playing and singing for me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said and kissed my hand before letting go and walking back to his car.

"I'll see you tonight." I said to his back and then turned to walk in through the door.

"I'll see you tonight, my love." He repeated.

"Edward."

"Yes, my love?" he turned around in the seat in his car to look me into my eyes.

I bit my lip as I didn't know what to say.

"What is it?" he asked and cupped my chin in his big, cold hand.

"Would… would you play on your guitar for me again?" I asked blushing a little.

He sighed and chuckled lightly, in relif I think. "And here I thought that it was something much worse." He told me. "Of course will I play for you."

As we walked up the stairs to his room we smalled talked. "I didn't know you liked acoustic music so much." Edward said.

"Well, I didn't think I did actually." I told him honestly. "I guess it's just when you play." I explained.

"Well I'm honoured to play for you, milady." He said, his eyes twinkling.

In his room, settled on his comfortable sofa he asked me if I wanted him to play anything special. I told him no so he just began to play.

He started to pluck on some strings and then he began to sing again. Once again his wonderful voice amezed me. The lyrics were amazingly beautiful and I thought that he maybe had written them himself. The words really seemed to come from inside. Meanings like _"save_ _your soul"_ and _"rest in your heart"_ hit me.

When he finished singing and the last chord still rang in the room he looked up at me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Did you write it yourself?" I asked him with admiration in my voice.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and ran his hand through his already messy, bronze hair. "I wrote it a couple of weeks ago. I know it's not so good but…" he stopped talking when my finger hit his lips to shush him.

"Don't." I whispered. "It was beautiful Edward, it really was."

I hadn't realized before now that we had moved closer to each other, the guitar on the floor.

"I mean every word of it." Edward explained. "I want to save your soul before it's too late. And I should have lied and tried to stay away from you but…"

Once again I shushed him, but this time my with a little peck from my lips. "But Edward, don't you see? You already have saved my soul. Before you, I had no meaning. I just stumbled around."

"But…" but once again I interrupted Edward.

"I'm not finish." I told him. "And you're right, we rest in each others heart and arms and that's all I want. And I got it all thanks to you. And I'm planing to hold on to it, and it's not wrong."

Edward chuckled a little and took hold of my hand in my lap, kissing my knuckles, my fingers, my palm. "Well that's just about my mixed feelings." He explained. "I want you, so much. And I want you to hold on to me."

"But?" I wondered.

"A part of me still, after all we been through, think that it's all so wrong for you."

I knew that it was no idea to talk to him about it, Edward had always been stubborn just like me. Instead I kissed him full on the lips and I felt his lips turn up into a smile before he kissed me back.

"I love you so, so much Isabella Marie Swan." He told me and my heart swelled at those words.

"And I love you just as much Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>I love piano Edward and now I also love guitar Edward.<strong>

**If you wonder about the songs the first one he plays is 'Airplane' by Plain White T's, the second is 'Here without you' by 3 Doors Down, the third 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. ****The last one is 'Too far gone' by Sam Bradley but in this story I made it up so that Edward had written it ;). Did you guys know that it's the original song for RPattz 'Never Think'?**

**Oh, and by the way, I'll be gone for a week starting today, I'll visit my grandparents and won't be able to update. But don't worry, I'll be hitting it old school with a notepad so that'll I have chapters ready for "Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S" as soon as I'm back. I also have other projects that I'm working on so stay tuned!**

**What do you guys think? Reviews are better than Edward writting you a song on his guitar!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


End file.
